


one love, two mouths

by aryasbadbenergy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love, Modern, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is so soft, gendrya au, i literally just wanted to read smut and i couldnt take one more fucking second, it was a now or never post moment, modern gendrya, not edited, of having to look through those 3 ships that are NOT gendrya, so I wrote it, soft smut, this is probably not good but hey it’s gendrya, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: yeah i didn’t even attempt to get a plot here arya and gendry are in love that’s all you need to know((named for Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood!!))





	one love, two mouths

**Author's Note:**

> honestly there is no plot it’s just love smut this is your last warning to leave

**She knows what I think about**  
**And what I think about**  
**One love, two mouths**  
**One love, one house**  
**No shirt, no blouse**  
**Just us, you find out**  
**Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no**

**Sweater Weather ~ The Neighbourhood**

Arya squeezes her thighs tight around Gendry's head. He doesn't pry her legs apart like he usually does and Arya bites down on her lip. She tangles her fingers into his thick hair and hooks her ankles behind his back. Gendry keeps his hands on her hips to stop her from bucking up, having learned his lesson from the first time he had his head between her thighs before he knew how eager Arya could be.

"Hands off," he murmurs when he pulls away. Arya removes her hands from his hair and he lifts his head to smirk. She wants to be annoyed, but she secretly likes it.

"S'not fair," she sighs, but leans back on her elbows anyway. Gendry shrugs a little and kisses the crook of her thigh. Her hands itch to just grab his hair and pull his mouth back to where she wants it, but she grips the sheets beneath her instead. He presses his lips to the side of her cunt and Arya squirms impatiently. He grins and pulls away to shake his head. He was trying to torture her.

"Do you want something?"

"Fucking hell," she mutters.

Gendry tightens his grip on her thighs and hooks her legs on his shoulders. She presses the heels of her feet into the bed under his arms and Gendry watches the rise and fall of her chest for a moment. "Lose the shirt."

Arya leans forward and tugs the shirt up to her breasts. Leaning forward presses Gendry's forehead to the flat of her stomach. He mumbles something and kisses it. Arya pulls her shirt over her head and reaches up to the straps of her bra. He still had his pants and shirt on, but if making him take them off was going to stop him from touching her then so be it. She unhooks her bra and tosses it to the side of their room. Gendry lifts his head and kisses her hip. He brushes his thumb through her wet folds and Arya pushes her hips forward. He dips his head and kisses the top of her cunt. He traces her entrance with the tip of his finger and Arya pushes her hips up again.

"Please," she begs, and wants to roll her eyes at herself. Her voice came out as a whine and she wants to take back the words, but Gendry pushes his finger into her and runs his tongue up her slit. His name slips past her lips in a gasp. He sucks her clit into his mouth and Arya has to grasp at the sheets so she doesn't touch him. If she touches him, he'll probably stop and she really, really doesn't want him to stop. She slowly moves back down onto her elbows and watches his mouth work on her. She lets out a moan and Gendry responds enthusiastically. Her breath hitches in her throat when he pushes in a second finger and thrusts them up. She shuts her mouth and hums in response, clenching her eyes shut. She clutches her thighs around his head and he runs his other hand along the back of her thigh. He strokes his thumb through the sheen of sweat behind her knee and she squirms again. She didn't know how he could keep this up when she was near tears and Gendry had been hard since she took off her jeans and he wasn't even being touched. She bites her lip between her teeth and tilts her hips up for a better angle. He looks up at her and Arya catches his eyes. She pants his name to him in a mantra and he has to know how close she is. Her eyes squeeze shut again and it takes everything in her to just not grab his fucking hair or his shoulders or something. He hooks his fingers the way he knows she likes and slides his free hand up to one of her breasts to pinch the nipple between his fingers. She turns her head and bites one of the pillows. Her body tenses up and she comes with a muffled cry, her back arched and her hands squeezing the sheets between her fingers.

She opens her eyes slowly and turns her head to look at him. He slips his fingers free and takes his mouth away and Arya is already tugging on his shirt to bring him up to her. He grins and pulls the shirt over his head before he kisses her. She unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down to his knees before she can't reach any more without wriggling out from under him. He laughs and pushes them down himself. 

He rests on one his forearms under her back and grasps himself with the other. He nudges her cheek with his nose so she tilts her head to where she can kiss him better. He pushes into her slowly and then slides his hand along her thigh, hiking it up on his hip.

He pulls at her legs until he has them wrapped around his waist and thrusts into her again. He kisses the corner of her mouth. She pulls her hand between them to touch herself and tangles the other hand in his hair. Arya rubs her thighs against his hips every time she raises to meet him. She sighs his name into his mouth and he tangles his hand into the hair resting at the nape of her neck. She crosses her ankles around his back and tries to pull him closer, but he laughs a little. "If you don't stop, I'm going to fall and crush you," he teases against her throat, and stops moving to grab at one of her legs.

"I'm not that concerned about it," she sighs, but Gendry tugs on her thigh again. She uncrosses them and hikes them up at his side, pressing her knees into the sides of his ribs instead.

She drags her hand through his hair, letting out a soft moan when he thrusts again. She rolls her nub between her fingers and clenches around Gendry. He groans against her neck and the wanting in her builds.

Arya pushes both of her hands against his shoulders and attempts to roll them over. It isn't as graceful as she hoped it would be, but Gendry grabs her hip and pulls her down on top of him. They smile at each other and Arya leans down to kiss him. He runs his hands up her thighs while she leans back up and digs her knees into the mattress on either side of his hips.

Arya tilts her head back when she starts moving again, and Gendry raises his hips to meet hers. He runs one of his hands up to her breasts. She sighs his name and he sits up to bite her neck. She digs her fingers into his hair and rocks her hips with him.

"Fuck," she mutters and Gendry grins against her pulse before he moves his lips down. She tugs his hair when he moves his mouth to nip the side of her breast. He gets her nipple into his mouth again and she clenches tight around him, drawing out a moan from him. He runs his hands over her back and squeezes her hips, pulling them down every time he thrusts up.

Arya wraps her arms around his shoulders and digs her nails into his back when he rubs her clit with his thumb. She pulls his head back up to kiss him, biting and sucking on his lower lip.

He starts breathing faster and Arya's stomach coils tightly. "Gendry," she sighs and tilts her head, arching her back again.

He kisses her again, sucking on her tongue. Arya grabs both of his wrists in her hands, digging her nails into his forearms when she finishes. His fingers dig into her hips and she pulls away from his kiss with a cry. Her mouth falls open and the only thing she can focus on is her breathing. Gendry groans and kisses her blushing collarbone. She has to push his thumb away from her cunt, because she’s sure her heart will stop if she doesn’t. 

She loosens her hold on him, and leans forward to press kisses to his neck and shoulder. Her thighs burn, but she keeps moving until he finishes, too, and his fingers press into her flesh hard enough to bruise it. 

Arya lets go of Gendry's wrists and he leans down onto his back. He squeezes Arya’s hip one more time and to lift her up to pull out of her. She sits back down on his stomach. She smiles a little and leans down to press her chest against his. Arya kisses the corner of his mouth. He smiles and runs his warm hands down her back, tracing her spine with his fingers. It sends a chill through her and she rests her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” Arya whispers against his neck. Gendry grins. He presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you, too,” he mumbles. Arya smiles against his sweaty skin and breathes slowly. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was literally so soft like i couldnt even
> 
> i just sat in the dark with my hoodie strings pulled all the shut while my heart felt like it was being squeezed out of my chest i just want them to be happy my bbs


End file.
